October!
by Edogawa 'Yukishibemura' Arthur
Summary: Being a well-known person is not always easy. Especially when it concerns about love. Tsurugi is two-faced, Asurei is a playboy, Fei is secretive, Yukimura is dense, Taiyou is too flashy and Kirino is always a hot-tempered. Troubles are everywhere in October. Hakuryuu and a little girl has to calm them down. /Birthday fic for those who has birthday in October/shot


**A/N: Hiyaaa! Minna, I'm back with some urgent story. And I mean URGENT! Seriously urgent! U-r-g-e-n-t. URGE- /slapped by readers/. Right, sorry. Why did I call it as an urgent story? Well, that's because I just knew that Sai-senpai's birthday is on October too. /(0o0)\**

**I just realized how many people who I knew had their birthday on October. So, I want to make this fic as a gift for all of my friends whose birthday is on October and also Rosy-neesan, the only one who remembers and congratulate me on my birthday. Thank you so much, Nee-san! Happy late birthday and early birthday all! *throws flower petals everywhere* *got lectured by Genda the police*.**

**If I remember correctly, isn't YukiShibe day supposed to be on October too? 9/10? Or is it supposed to be 10/9? Well, whatever. I'll just consider it on 9****th**** of October, the same date of my birthday~ \(^v^)/  
Let's just celebrate all of these in one fic! *throws more flower petals* *got scolded by Sakuma-sensei***

**Anyway, there will be a few events going on in this fic:  
1- Fem!Shindou and Fem!Kirino friendship for the heavenly M Twins~  
2- KyouKin and one-sided KyouAoi for Tsu~  
3- TaiTen for Sai-senpai~  
4- FeiBeta for Rosy-neesan~  
5-YukiShibe for YukiShibe day and me~ Kyuuhuhuhu~ X3**

**Yes, Shindou and Kirino will be girls here, and so are Tenma and Kishibe. I'm not that fond of yaoi, as you know. Sorry for all of the fujoshis out there u_u**

**I will put Asurei and Fei as twin brothers here instead of father and son. Bear with me, okay? I know I'm a weirdo ._.**

**For Tsu and the M twins, you guys might not even know the existence of this fic, but I'm dedicating this fic to you guys too. I'm not gonna force you to read this, cuz I know you guys aren't really fond of something like this – though this is the only thing I'm capable of doing even if it's not perfect either, the only skill I have.**

**I will appear in this fic as Fania Hassenda. A crazy girl as usual, so prepare your mental when you saw me appear in this fic, muwahahaha! 3:D**

**Oh, by the way, this is only the prologue. So not all characters will appear here.  
Special thanks for Neko and Niky-senpai for Beta Reading my rushed prologue. Arigato~ *pushes Sebastian to you two* Ciel said that I could have Sebastian once I finish watching the two seasons, so as a present I will give this hottie butler (but not as hot as aphrodi in my eyes XD) to you both~ Go steal him from Grell and Ciel is mine~ :D *fight over for Ciel with Elizabeth***

* * *

Tsurugi couldn't get his eyes off from that one certain innocent girl. She's always active, sunny, cheerful, hyper, active, encouraging and always has her sweet smile plastered on her face however the situation is like. He didn't even blinked for once until someone from behind him coughed to gain his attention.

Tsurugi turned his face with laziness to see who it was. It turns out to be his manager, Hakuryuu, with a younger black haired boy besides him.

"… Yes, Hakuryuu …?" he asked after a minute when Hakuryuu didn't say anything to him. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm sorry to bother you from your dreamland with that brunette girl, but I got something more important to tell you."

Tsurugi blushed. He didn't expect his manager to say something as frontal as that. But well, that's s typical of his former rival.

Hakuryuu on the other hand just shrug it off, whatever Tsurugi is thinking about, and continued his speech, but it was harder than he expected it to be. "Ahem … I … ummh … well …."

"Just spill it out."

"Okay. Your brother had sent you this girl as your assistant. I'm only acting as your manager, not your servant. So he thought that this girl will suit in serving you as your assistant as well as your maid, if you wish to," Hakuryuu explained as he pointed to the shorter boy with black hair besides him.

Tsurugi examined the boy from head to toe. Wait. Did Hakuryuu just say a maid? And did he just say that he's a girl? A girl? How's that possible? That kid besides Hakuryuu has short, messy dark black hair and brown eyes. The way the kid dresses surely doesn't suit a girl. The kid wore a long baggy jeans, red short-sleeved jacket, a black cap in a back-in-the-front position which makes the kid looks like a boy. But from what Tsurugi can see more closely, the kid is holding a bandeau with cat ears, making the possibility for the kid as a girl gets higher.

Hakuryuu could read Tsurugi's face which says "you-must-be-kidding-me" clearly even without Tsurugi saying that physically.

"Nice to meet you, Tsurugi-sama. My name is Fania. I'll be your assistant from today onwards," grinned the so-called-girl. Now that proves it that she really is actually a girl, quite hard to believe, though.

"Yea, whatever," was the only answer Tsurugi gives and return back eying his beloved crush, Nanobana Kinako, the famous singer, from some distance away who is now chatting with some friends.

Yes, Kinako is a famous singer known throughout the whole Japan. Sooner or later, she'll be known by the world too, at least that's what Tsurugi thinks. Meanwhile Tsurugi is an already-known-by-the-world popular actor who mainly acts as those bad guys in action and romance dramas. Right now, he, Hakuryuu, Fania and many other famous people are currently inside a huge TV studio hall. It's not so surprising to know that he's in love with another well-known person. What surprises Hakuryuu is how jealousy he could get. He had never expected Tsurugi to be those kind of guys who are interested in girls and get jealous or something.

Okay, who is he jealous with, you may ask? Ahem, that would be with the famous Rune Twin Brothers the song writers, Asurei and Fei. Their name might not sound as if they're twins, nor their appearance did that much, but they really are twins. Twin brother who had to fight for one girl, no, it's actually three boys fighting over one girl. Aww, that's so sweet~ Of course, Kinako is a really sweet girl, so that's not a wonder, it's something to be expected, in fact.

"Tsurugi-sama have a mega crush with Nanobana-san, I got that!" exclaimed Fania as she writes whatever she had just said to her small notebook she always kept in her pocket.

Hakuryuu got interested and decided to peek. But peeking isn't enough to satisfy him of what she's doing, and so he decided to ask too.

"What are you doing, Fania?"

Fania looked back at him with a gleeful smile. She showed him what she just wrote to him. "You see, when I grow up, I wanted to be a detective like Kudou Shinichi, so I always kept a small notebook and a pen in my pocket in all times just in case of emergency or a case is happening. Aphrodi-sensei also said, to become a good assistant, I have to take notes of whatever I know about Tsurugi-sama, as that will be a good help in the coming future."

A smirk slowly crept on Hakuryuu's face, signaling everyone, particularly Tsurugi, that he has a cunning plan coming up in his mind. "Not bad, it's actually quite interesting, I should say. Want me to help you know more about Tsurugi?"

"Will you?"

"Why not? I'm looking forward of what you can do to help Tsurugi get together with that brunette girl."

"Yay! Hai' desu~ Fania will do whatever she can do for Master's sake!"

Tsurugi who heard that stared at them from the corner of his eyes. But as usual, he would just shrug it off and continue of whatever he had been doing just now.

If only Tsurugi had a broom or baseball bat or anything he could use to hit someone with, he would definitely do it right now at this very second. Why is that, you may ask again? That's because of ….

Kishibe sighed. It's not the first time the rosette had gone berserk again. It's like her daily routine to do that. Yup, that certain rosette is Kirino Ran, a member of a well-known music band in the Violin team.

"Calm down, Ran, it's not such a big deal, is it? Just ignore them. It's not worth it to get angry like that, you're just wasting your energy. Keep it down, will you?"

Kirino didn't bother to listen to her and kicked the wall in front of her violently, not caring what the others think about her.

"I just can't accept in how they make fun of my hair. So what if it's long, pink and messy? I like it this way! They don't have the rights to make fun of it. It's my hair, I'm the one controlling it, why would they care?!" Kirino shouted back.

"You won't ever listen to some mere advice, will you?"

"Why should I have to?"

"Alright then. I won't bother calming you down, if you don't want to. Have it your way, just don't blame me if you're out of your energy." Although Kishibe said the last sentence quietly.

"Hmph!"

The navy-haired boy turned around only to find Hakuryuu and Fania giggling about, exactly like little kids with pens in their hands. Tsurugi walked up to Fania and shot her a look. Fania happily puts her hand on her forehead like what underlings usually did in front of their sergeant or something like that-pose, knowing that her master will give her a task shortly afterwards.

"What can I do for you, Master?" she asked.

"Go and shut them up, those violin team or whatever. You're my servant, right? I can order you to do anything I want then," Tsurugi replied.

"_Yess, mai lorrd_ (yes, my Lord)." And she went away. Hakuryuu giggled even more.

"How do you expect her to do that?" he chuckles.

"I don't need to know that. It's her job to do it, and it isn't my job to find out."

"Really? Do you really think so? What if Nanobana-san happens to be there calming that delinquent rosette with Fania and that newbie tells ALL of your secrets to her? Will that be okay?"

"She doesn't even know anything about me," hissed Tsurugi with an annoyed tone.

"I told her _every single_ of your secrets I know, from your clumsiness in burning some mere simple fried egg until your mistake of complaining a bunch of stuff to the wrong person in front of many people. How's that?"

Tsurugi eyes widened. "YOU TOLD HER ALL ABOUT IT?" he yelled as loud as his voice could keep up with his anger.

"Yup. Every. Single. Of. Them."

Tsurugi dashed to find his assistant. Surprisingly everything has quiet down and Fania is showing off her usual silly grin to her master.

"I did it, Master. The ruckus is over now."

"Good grief," Tsurugi sighed. He looked around to look for his crush who is nowhere to be found around them. "You hadn't told-"

"Tsurugi-kun~" cheered a merry tone from behind the said person. A chill went down to Tsurugi's spine. That voice. That tone. That way of talking. Alright, Tsurugi takes back what he said about his crush not being around.

He turned back to find the person he had expected to see. Kinako is indeed standing behind him. She had grew quite taller than when she was still in junior high, okay, that was just too obvious. The matter is actually what she's wearing. To put it bluntly, she is just wearing some simple non-flashy outfit, but for some reasons it almost made Tsurugi go nosebleed. C'mon now, Tsurugi …. -_-

"Yes, Nanobana?" he asked trying to be as cool as usual. "What do you want?"

"The interview show will start soon. C'mon, we don't want to be late, do we?"

That's right, Kinako, Tsurugi, the Twin Rune Brothers, some members of the music band Kirino's in and other famous celebrities are going to be interviewed in a live show!

"Oh, yeah. Right. Thanks for reminding me of it, Nanoban-"

"Just call me Kinako is fine~"

Tsurugi blushed. Seeing her smiles directly like this undoubtedly make his heart pumps as twice as much it would usually does. The worst out of the best is yet to come! Kinako dragged Tsurugi by the wrist and start to run along the hallway with a smile decorating her cute face. All Tsurugi can do is just to look at the floor, not wanting the others to see his blush.

* * *

At the other hand, Hakuryuu is more curious with the way Fania calmed down Kirino who is known as the most dangerous girl ever stepped a footstep on the earth.

"Psst … Fania?"

"Hnn …?"

"What did you do to Kirino?"

"I didn't do anything. Shindou-san did."

"Shindou? Why would she?"

"I asked her to."

"And she just says yes?"

"Yup."

"…."

"I asked Nee-san's help, though."

"Oh."

* * *

Outside the TV studio ….

Kirino is trying to struggle from Kishibe's strong handgrip. It's been about five minutes ago the violet head had dragged the rosette for some stroll. It turns out to be like a master and a disobedient dog who always tries to run away scene.

"Let me go, you moron!"

"Not until you listen to my advice!"

"I told you to let go, you bitch! I don't trust anyone!"

"You should learn how to then."

"Worthless."

"Oh, shut up!"

Hakuryuu nodded as he spies the scene from behind the bushes.

"I thought you say it was Shindou?"

"Just you wait, Mister Dragon."

Right at that moment, Kirino escaped and ran away in a speed light, creating strong tornadoes behind him as he leave.

"There, I did my role. I'm done, I'll take my leave now," 'tch'-ed Kishibe as she glared at the two living souls hiding – yet clearly visible – from behind the bushes.

Fania grinned and wave a good-bye wave to the violet-head. "Arigato, Nee-san. Have a good date with Yukimura-niisan~"

"SHUT UP!"

Hakuryuu rolled his eyes seeing the two so-called siblings arguing. Now, back to the real topic! The manager decided to ask the assistant again.

"I really don't understand your plan, Fani."

"Just you wait," grinned the girl. "It was all an act from the beginning I asked Nee-san to do. The real plan is just beginning."

"What about the plan to get Tsurugi and Nanobana together?"

Fania winked a cunning wink, indicating that Hakuryuu could leave everything to her. "As I said, I still have other plans under my sleeve."

The manager raised an eyebrow, what might the girl six years younger than him could be thinking of? Could she really be helping or just going to make troubles?

* * *

**A/N: Pyuuh, that was short, was it? Beuh, there's still a long way this fic has to continue, though I've written the next chapter already. I'm just waiting for your reviews.**

**Yeah, why did I put Kishibe and Kirino in the violin team? I also have my reasons for it. and it will revealed later on ._.**

**So, what will Fani- no, MY plans for making Tsurugi and Kinako together, calming the dangerous Kirino, making Tsuder!Kishibe *slapped* admit her feelings towards Yukimura, revealing Fei's real secrets and how will the TaiTen appear in this fic? *v***

**Oh, and I might also put Tsurugi's flashback about his silly mistakes if you guys want to ._.**

**Review onegaisimasu~ :3**


End file.
